FOOTHOLD
by jntrm
Summary: Karena aku adalah pijakanmu. Ketika kau melangkah, kau akan berpijak namun aku akan menjadi pijakanmu. Jadi, kau tidak perlu merasa kesakitan. Biar aku saja yang terluka. Mengambil alih rasa sakitmu, lalu mengobatimu. a BTS fanfiction. NamJin, Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Jung Hoseok, Min Yoongi
1. Prolog

Kau adalah pusat duniaku.

Hampir seluruh waktu yang kumiliki, kuhabiskan dengan memikirkanmu. Dari fajar ke fajar, semua yang kulakukan, selalu berada disisimu.

Tidak peduli apakah kau peduli atau tidak, aku tetap melakukannya.

Tidak peduli lelah atau tidak, aku tetap menjalaninya.

Tidak peduli jika aku menyakiti diriku sendiri, aku masih melakukannya.

Karena aku tau, kau membutuhkannya.

Kau membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa berada disisimu. Menjagamu, merawatmu, mengawasimu.

Karena kau sangat rapuh.

Salah sentuh sedikit, kau mudah hancur.

Karena dasar dari hidupmu sudah terlebih dahulu hancur. Membuatmu kehilangan pijakanmu, membuatmu menderita.

Itulah mengapa aku berdiri disisimu.

Karena aku adalah pijakanmu. Ketika kau melangkah, aku akan menjadi pijakanmu. Jadi, kau tidak perlu merasa kesakitan. Biar aku saja yang terluka. Mengambil alih rasa sakitmu, lalu mengobatimu.

.

.

.

.

hi! I'm back with a new NamJin story.

Aku gaktau apakah kalian excited atau tidak.

Aku ingin memberitahu bahwa FF ini sudah ku publish terlebih dahulu di wattpad dengan username **chuperchaeji**.

Jika mau cepat baca part 1, silahkan berkunjung ke wattpadku

Mau mampir sebentar melihat profile ku?


	2. I'm Fine

Hujan terus membasahi setiap sudut jalan di kota. Angin juga tak luput, sehingga hawa menjadi sangat tidak bersahabat. Baik bagi tubuh, maupun aktivitas seharian.

Orang-orang berlalu dengan cepat. Mengejar waktu yang terus berputar. Ini senin pagi, hari yang menjadi momok menakutkan bagi banyak orang. Hari pertama melakukan aktivitas setelah libur, dan hari dimana emosi seseorang bisa berada di ambang batas maksimal.

Seperti yang sedang dialami oleh Kim Namjoon.

" _Noona_ , bisa tidak lebih cepat sedikit?! Aku sudah terlambat!"

Namjoon tak sungkan untuk membentak seorang _gadis_ yang memang lebih tua darinya, yang sejak tadi berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil membereskan beberapa pakaian lalu melipatnya.

"Sebentar lagi, Namjoon" gadis itu sedikit gemetar. Mata elang Namjoon seakan mengulitinya. Namun, ia tetap berusaha terlihat tenang dan terus mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Namjoon mendengus malas.

"Lamban!"

Ia menghentak kakinya lalu berbalik dan berlalu begitu cepat. Pria tinggi itu meninggalkan sang gadis yang juga menghentikan pekerjaanya.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil melakukan sedikit relaksasi pada dirinya.

"Sabar Seokjin...Sabar"

Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Hari ini, kau akan melakukan syuting iklan dengan Min Yoongi di Pulau Nami. Apa kau baik-baik saja dengan tubuhmu?"

Seokjin mencoba menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Namjoon yang lebar. Sambil mencoba memberitahu lelaki itu bahwa Ia memiliki jadwal perjalanan ke pulau Nami hari ini. Tak lupa, ia bertanya bagaimana kondisi fisik Namjoon.

"Dimana Hoseok hyung?"

Seperti biasa, Namjoon tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan semacam itu. Dia malah balik memberi pertanyaan yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan perkataan Seokjin.

"Hoseok-ssi sudah berada di pulau Nami"

Tiba-tiba Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya hingga membuat Seokjin juga ikut menghentikan langkah kakinya. Namjoon membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam mata besar Seokjin dengan kilatan emosi.

"Maksudmu, aku akan pergi ke Nami denganmu?" nada suara Namjoon benar-benar meninggi dari sebelumnya.

Seperti biasa, Seokjin memberikan sedikit senyuman kecil tanda bahwa dirinya meng-Iya-kan perkataan Namjoon.

Namjoon mendesah frustrasi. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, lalu kembali menatap Seokjin dengan tajam.

"Jika kau melakukan kesalahan lagi, aku akan meminta direktur untuk menggantimu"

Lagi; Seokjin hanya bisa berusaha bersikap tenang.

Namjoon berbalik, hendak pergi namun Ia berhenti beberapa langkah.

"Kali ini aku serius"

.

.

.

.

Kim Namjoon.

Mungkin tidak banyak orang yang tau nama itu. Tapi berbeda jika kau menyebut nama **Rap Monster.**

Dari namanya saja, kau akan tau bahwa dia adalah seorang rapper. Jika kau seorang penyuka musik hiphop, maka wajib bagimu untuk mendengarkan lagunya.

Dia adalah seorang superstar. Wajah rupawan, tubuh proporsional, harta melimpah, karir yang sedang berada di puncak, serta dikelilingi gadis-gadis; terdengar sempurna, bukan?

Tapi dibalik itu semua, Rap Monster tetaplah seorang Kim Namjoon. Si yatim piatu yang sangat rapuh.

Ya. Latar belakang keluarganya tidak jelas. Sejak baru lahir, ia sudah dititipkan di yayasan panti asuhan. Tumbuh besar sebagai anak yang genius dan berprestasi di sekolah, membuat Namjoon bisa kenal dengan orang-orang hebat yang membuatnya menjadi seorang Rap Monster.

Hidupnya kini sangat berkecukupan. Bahkan bisa dibilang, berlimpah dalam segala hal. Tak ayal, hal itu merubah sifatnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Seokjin menjadi saksi perubahan itu.

Seokjin mengenal Namjoon sejak ia masih SMA. Saat itu, Seokjin sudah kuliah dan ia magang di agensi tempat Namjoon bernaung. Seokjin menjadi saksi, betapa drastis perubahan yang Namjoon alami. Dari seorang Namjoon yang pendiam, menjadi Rap Monster yang banyak bicara. Dari Namjoon yang penurut, menjadi Rap Monster sang pemberontak.

Seokjin mengenalnya. Sangat.

Sudah tujuh tahun. Tujuh tahun Seokjin berada disekitar Namjoon. Dari seorang coordi sampai jadi seorang manajer. Semua melalui proses yang panjang.

Mungkin orang akan berpikir aneh, mengapa sikap Namjoon terhadap Seokjin sangat kasar untuk ukuran orang yang sudah bersamanya selama tujuh tahun. Tapi semua sikap Namjoon itu bukan tanpa alasan.

Bukan karena hari ini adalah hari senin. Bukan. Tapi memang sikap Namjoon sudah berubah.

Berubah sejak hari itu.

Hari dimana Seokjin mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Hari dimana Seokjin mengatakan cinta padanya.

Hari dimana Seokjin mengeluarkan segala sesuatu yang telah Ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun.

Hari itu, Namjoon langsung berubah. Ia tidak bisa menerima bahwa orang yang bekerja bersamanya selama ini ternyata memiliki perasaan yang lebih padanya.

Ia tak bisa mengerti mengapa Seokjin mengatakannya hari itu.

Ia tak bisa mengerti, mengapa dirinya sangat marah akan hal itu. Namjoon tak bisa mengerti perasaannya.

Satu hal yang paling Seokjin sesali atas apa yang ia terima setelah pengakuan itu bukanlah penolakan yang Namjoon beri.

Tapi Seokjin menyesal...

Karena ia tak bisa benar-benar meninggalkan Namjoon.

Ia tak bisa merealisasikan rencananya saat itu. Ia tak bisa pergi, jauh, ke negara lain, meninggalkan Namjoon dan pekerjaannya untuk memulai hidup baru setelah pengakuan besar. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa.

Karena ia sadar, Namjoon membutuhkannya.

Walau Namjoon tidak menyadari itu. Walau Namjoon berusaha menolak kenyataan itu, Seokjin tau bahwa Namjoon membutuhkannya.

Karena Seokjin adalah pijakan Namjoon.

.

.

.

 **Foothold**

Seokjin mengangkat sebuah tas besar yang berisi segala macam perlengkapan Namjoon seorang diri sedangkan Namjoon berjalan beberapa langkah terlebih dahulu dari Seokjin.

Beberapa orang yang berada disekitar mereka berbisik-bisik. Namjoon berjalan dengan santainya, tanpa penyamaran, hanya menggunakan kacamata hitam branded kepunyaannya, begitu menarik perhatian sekitar.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat orang-orang berbisik. Melainkan, keadaan Seokjin yang sangat menyedihkan.

Seokjin itu manajer. Bukan rahasia lagi, karena Seokjin sudah dikenal oleh banyak penggemar Namjoon.

Tapi lihat, bagaimana pekerjaannya mengangkut barang-barang Namjoon yang tidak sedikit itu.

" _Nona_ , biar aku yang bawa" tawar salah seorang staff laki-laki yang memang ditugaskan untuk menemani Namjoon dan Seokjin ke pula Nami. Tapi Seokjin menolak.

"Tidak perlu"

Semua itu karena Seokjin tau, bahwa Namjoon tidak suka barang-barang berharganya di sentuh oleh sembarang orang.

.

.

.

.

"Namjoon, pakai payungmu"

Seokjin membuka payung kecil berwarna putih lalu memberikannya pada Namjoon yang barusaja selesai melakukan sesi pemotretan dengan Min Yoongi, aktris yang juga sedang naik daun. Hujannya memang tidak terlalu deras, tapi itu bisa membuat Namjoon sakit.

Namjoon menerima payung itu dengan kasar. Ya, seperti biasa.

"Aku mau minum sup" Namjoon berjalan cepat tanpa menoleh pada Seokjin lalu memasuki gedung. Ia tau, Seokjin pasti berjalan dibelakangnya.

Seokjin benar-benar berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Akan kusiapkan. Ganti bajumu dengan ini"

" _Oppa_?"

Namjoon dan Seokjin menoleh bersamaan. Itu Min Yoongi. Partner kerja Namjoon hari ini. Aktris yang sedang digilai karena kecantikannya.

"Eo, Yoongi" respon yang sangat hangat ditunjukkan oleh Namjoon. Seokjin melirik Namjoon sekilas dan, ya, Seokjin lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Aku punya sup hangat. Mau makan bersama?" dan tawaran Yoongi berhasil membuat Seokjin terpaku ditempatnya. Bisa dipastikan, Namjoon melupakan Seokjin karena ia pergi begitu saja tanpa mau repot-repot berpamitan atau sekedar basa-basi dengan Seokjin.

Dan Seokjin sudah biasa dengan itu.

"Jinnie apa yang kau lakukan disana?! Pakai payungmu!!"

Suara Hoseok mengembalikan Seokjin dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ia bergegas masuk dengan tubuh yang basah. Seokjin tidak sadar bahwa tadi payungnya sudah ia berikan pada Namjoon.

"Astaga lihat! Kau basah begini. Kau bisa terserang flu"

Hoseok meraih handuk kecil lalu mengusap kepala Seokjin dengan lembut.

Seokjin tersemyum kecil.

"Tak apa"

"Kenapa tidak pakai payung?" suara Hoseok sarat akan kekhawatiran. Biar bagaimanapun, Seokjin itu hanya seorang gadis nan lugu.

"Namjoon yang butuh payung, _oppa_ "

Hoseok menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Ia menangkup wajah mungil Seokjin dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang hangat.

"Kau, lihatlah dirimu sendiri. Jangan terlalu memandang Namjoon. Kau sudah terlampu jauh menyakiti dirimu sendiri"

Seokjin meraih telapak tangan Hoseok lalu melepasnya.

"Aku... Aku tak apa, oppa. Aku baik-baik saja. Oppa bisa percaya padaku kan?"

dan tak jauh dari sana, terdapat sepasang mata elang yang mengawasi.

.

.

tbc

.

.

ps: jika kalian merasa terganggu dengan crossgender, silahkan tinggalkan cerita ini. terimakasih :)


End file.
